Retour millénaire
by TDBaby
Summary: L'équipage du Destinée a transmis beaucoup aux Noviens, autant des connaissances que des contes. Cependant est-ce que tout est sans conséquence, bonne ou mauvaise ? Certaines histoires peuvent se révéler vraies.
1. vérité ou légende

**Retour millénaire**

_Voilà un petit texte écrit sur un coup de tête, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Il est raconté sur Novus, une légende qui a bercé le sommeil de tous les hommes, des enfants des Ancêtres aux derniers nourrissons de la Nouvelle Terre, et qui subsistera des millénaires après la destruction de la planète. Ce conte a fait rêver de nombreux descendants des premiers hommes, les poussant à découvrir les étoiles les unes après les autres à la recherche de cette chimère, pour accomplir la mission confiée par les anciens. Il rapporte l'histoire d'un homme aux mille visages, qui a tantôt terrorisé tantôt suscité l'admiration des noviens : le démon mangeur d'âmes, le sauveur qui apportera la paix entre les deux nations rivales, la seule divinité de Novus. Jamais les Ancêtres n'ont été unanimes à son sujet mais tous ont répétés son histoire à leurs enfants, à leurs petits-enfants car la seule personne qui le connaissait vraiment la racontait, la seule qui le comprenait.

Cet homme a eu plusieurs noms, tous sont restés ne représentant jamais la même entité pourtant toujours le même être. Cette légende puise sa source à une époque éloignée d'une planète lointaine, dans un monde où la technologie n'a pas de grande importance, où la magie et les superstitions imposent leurs lois. C'est dans ce pays que le conte est né.

Notre démon, sauveur, dieu, qu'importe le nom que vous lui donnez, qu'importe la nation à laquelle vous appartenez, notre homme n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Orphelin de mère comme de nombreux enfants en temps de guerre, la seule chose pouvant lui être reproché était d'être fils d'escroc. Il a vécu une enfance heureuse avec un père aimant, croyait-il. L'aube de ses huit ans n'était pas atteint que l'homme échangea son unique fils contre la jeunesse éternelle. À partir de ce jour le démon fut élevé par des fileuses. Elles lui apprirent à filer, puisqu'il était doué et pour les rendre heureuses il épousa la plus belle femme du village. Il croyait qu'elle l'aimait d'un amour sincère mais le jour où il a choisi la vie plutôt qu'une gloire éphémère, elle l'a échangé contre un jeune et beau pirate. Un mari infirme et que tous disaient couard, elle n'en voulait pas, surtout pas.

Il a fait de nombreux choix durant sa vie, pas toujours les bons, pas souvent les bons, rarement les bons. L'un d'entre eux lui a coûté son fils, il l'a perdu et depuis ce jour, il a tout fait pour le retrouver, même les pires atrocités. De nombreuses vies d'hommes se sont succédés, lui n'a pas cessé de chercher un moyen de revoir son enfant. Et il l'a trouvé mais nulle chose ne pouvait le stopper, noircir un cœur n'était qu'un mal acceptable pour lui. Son nom a changé puisqu'il n'était plus un homme, il était devenu son propre dessein. Rien ne lui a fait obstacle, même le véritable amour fût impuissant, la noirceur aspira le cœur et la planète vit son peuple disparaître. Tous furent transportés sur la première Terre des Ancêtres, sur un monde dont ils ne savaient rien, qu'ils durent apprendre à maîtriser. On attribua un nouveau nom au sauveur comme à tous les autres. Il n'était plus un monstre, il n'était plus qu'un parmi des centaines. Il a retrouvé son fils et ils ont vécu tous les deux heureux. Le seul dieu novien a connu le grand amour, le seul, l'unique, le véritable. Une femme qui ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre que lui. Elle ne voulait rien, ni pouvoir, ni richesse, ni renommé, elle ne voulait que lui. Ils s'aimaient, c'était le plus important, l'unique chose importante. L'homme a de même découvert l'existence d'un petit-fils. La vie n'avait jamais été aussi clémente avec lui. La belle-famille de son fils l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, le grand-père un peu solitaire du garçon. Seul le père de sa femme lui témoignait de la rancœur.

Mais ce bonheur n'était pas fait pour durer. Un homme, que la soif de jeunesse éternelle aveuglait, s'est attaqué au garçon, à son petit-fils. Il ne voulait que son cœur, l'ingrédient de toute immortalité, c'était la seule chose qui l'importait. Tous se sont battus pour sauver l'enfant mais seul le démon mangeur d'âmes savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Il fit ses adieux aux deux seules personnes qui comptaient pour lui avant d'échanger sa vie contre celle de son petit-fils.

Mais plusieurs personnes ne le voyaient pas de cet œil. Alors qu'il se sacrifiait, ils lui montrèrent un nouveau plan d'existence, où l'enveloppe charnelle n'a pas grande importance. L'homme les suivis, cependant ses proches lui manquèrent et quand leurs absences lui devinent insoutenables, qu'il leur montra un infime signe de vie, ils le bannirent. Ils le renvoyèrent sur la première Terre des Ancêtres.

Son nom changea à nouveau. Mais depuis ce jour, il n'a pas arrêté de chercher les personnes auxquelles il tenait, entraînant les Ancêtres dans sa quête. Ils l'ont suivi, maudit, détesté, abandonné, aimé, adoré, considéré comme un héro, nommé de véritable génie et ils l'ont toujours aidés. Que son nom soit Rumpelstliskin, le Ténébreux, Monsieur Gold ou Nicolas Rush, cet homme n'a jamais cessé de passionner, d'intriguer et parfois de terroriser les noviens. Chaque membre du peuple de Novus le connaît, comme ils connaissent Elie Wallace, le colonel Everett Young ou le docteur Adam Brody. Et chacun sait le message à délivrer aux descendants de l'homme aux mille visages : il n'a jamais perdu espoir et jamais cessé de les chercher.

Cependant la quête des enfants des Ancêtres a été oubliée, le temps d'une vie d'homme, le jour où une colonie entière a disparu. Des centaines d'expéditions partirent à leurs recherches, personnes ne les trouva jamais.

* * *

La journée était calme et douce, une journée comme Novus n'en avait plus vu depuis des années. Respirant une bouffée d'air frais, Ginn observa le paysage autour d'elle, tout était parfait. Elle était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une chasseuse de rêve. Son métier était de dénicher les chimères de ses ancêtres, elle ne l'avait malheureusement pas choisi. Ses parents avant elle s'étaient vu accorder cette lourde tâche. Mais bizarrement cela ne la gênait pas, des mystères elle en avait résolu des milliers et c'était le plus excitant. Traverser la Porte des Étoiles en sachant qu'à son retour, elle aurait probablement contribué à l'histoire de sa planète était le plus merveilleux. Mais depuis sept ans maintenant, elle avait délaissé les chasses habituelles pour rejoindre les Chasseurs de l'Espoir, ceux qui cherchaient coûte que coûte la Terre de l'homme aux mille visages. Après les avoir étudiés des journées entières, les archives de Novus n'avaient plus aucun secret pour elle. Les cartes, enregistrements, descriptions, peintures du monde, elle les connaissait tous par cœur, rien ne lui avait échappé. Et elle l'avait enfin trouvé, après sept ans de recherches acharnées, tous concordait. Sous le regard de ses hôtes, elle se rapprocha de son compagnon dans cette quête.

- Neal, tu penses de même ?

- En effet, nous devons le leur dire.

Leurs deux regards se posèrent sur la femme devant eux. Elle était très belle, de longs cheveux noirs coiffés élégamment, de fines lèvres rouges encerclées par de légères faussettes, des yeux sombres en amande, toute personne censé l'aurait trouvé magnifique dans sa longue robe aux couleurs des ténèbres.

- Est-ce que le nom de Ténébreux ou Rumpelstilskin vous évoque quelque chose ?

- Il était mon mentor, jeune homme.

Les deux chasseurs échangèrent alors un sourire. Ils avaient achevé la quête confiée par Chloé Armstrong. Sa capture par les créatures à l'aspect aquatique ainsi que sa proximité avec le seul dieu de Novus avaient permis à un homme de survivre à l'oubli, de transmettre son dévouement envers les siens. Les Ancêtres pouvaient maintenant reposer en paix, eux non plus n'avait jamais abandonné et leur témérité avait traversé les siècles.

- Nous avons un message qui vous est destiné.

Cinq ans plus tard

Le soleil se leva sur la Forêt Enchantée, illuminant un jour qui allait changer la vie de nombreuses personnes sur la Terre de magie. Un garçon de sang royal allait rentrer chez lui après deux longs mois d'absence, attendu par une femme n'appartenant pas vraiment à sa famille, qui aurait pu y appartenir si le destin en avait décidé autrement. Et il lui ferait découvrir une chose que tous pensaient impossible.

Belle attendait patiemment Henry. Le garçon était parti visiter la nouvelle Novus porté par son âme d'aventurier. Ni Régina, ni les Charmants, ni Baelfire n'avait réussi à l'en dissuader mais personne n'avait pu l'accompagner. Aucun n'avait de même, réussi à se libérer pour venir le chercher, les responsabilités de la royauté les en empêchaient. Alors Belle s'était portée volontaire, de toute façon elle attendait un arrivage de livre que Ginn avait promis de ramener de son monde.

Des cris retentissants attirèrent son attention, le petit prince courait vers elle, quelques noviens à sa suite. Ils étaient cinq ou six pas plus, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer. Excepté la chasseuse de rêves, elle ne connaissait personne.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, Henry se jeta dans ses bras laissant échapper un "grand-mère" qui la fit sourire.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

Ce n'était pas contre l'enfant qu'elle refusait qu'il l'appelle ainsi, elle appréciait même cette petite attention. Mais elle n'était pas sa grand-mère.

- Une fois de plus Belle, désolée. Mais je dois à tout prix te montrer quelque chose.

L'attrapant par la manche sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de lui répondre, il se tourna vers les noviens, un largue sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te présente Elie Wallace et Chloé Armstrong, ce sont des Ancêtres de Novus. Ils ont quelqu'un à te présenter.

Et sous le regard surpris de celle qu'il nommait grand-mère, le garçon laissa les deux terriens s'écarter.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous à plus, maintenant...pas de pitié, s'il vous plait. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé._


	2. Retrouvaille et adieux

_Voilà__ le second et dernier chapitre, un peu différent du précédent. Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

Baelfire avait l'impression de devenir fou, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire les cent pas dans la salle du trône, il était trop impatient. Emma lui avait demandé d'arrêter, plusieurs fois, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'était pas possible, tout simplement impensable, insensé, pourtant il espérait tellement se tromper, que tout cela soit vrai. La première fois que les Noviens étaient venus dans la Forêt Enchanté, il n'avait pas voulu les croire. Il n'avait pas voulu croire que son père les ait cherché, lui et Belle jusqu'à sa mort. Il ne parvenait pas à admettre qu'il ait survécu à Pan sans réussir à les retrouver et à vivre la fin de sa vie heureux, mais Ginn avait su se montrer persévérante. Elle lui avait montré les archives de son monde, vidéo par vidéo, enregistrement par enregistrement et Bae avait dû accepter la vérité, le cœur noué. Il n'avait jamais voulu admettre la disparition du Ténébreux, cherchant en vain des moyens de le ramener dans leur monde, d'entre les morts ou de n'importe quels lieux où il pouvait bien être. Pendant un an, il n'avait pas perdu espoir, testant tout ce qui pouvait lui ramener Rumpelstilskin. Belle était resté à ses côtés, elle aussi hanté par le même désir de le revoir, n'ayant pas la volonté de croire au trépas de son véritable amour, elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas faire le deuil du seul homme qu'elle n'ai jamais aimé. Mais la chasseuse de rêve avait mis fin à une quête vieille de deux millénaires, elle leur avait transmis le message ayant poussé son peuple à parcourir les étoiles une à une. La bibliothécaire avait voulu croire les dire de Futura, que le Ténébreux reviendrait, Baelfire n'avait pas pu. Les êtres ayant puni son père ne lui auraient pas conféré la vie éternelle, il était mort. Bae avait fait lentement son deuil laissant Belle à ses illusions. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, surtout pas la voir craquer ou pleurer. Mais lorsque le génie de la lampe l'avait contacté, lui disant que Rumpelstilskin était en vie, qu'il était accompagné par Ginn et Henry, toutes ses convictions s'étaient envolés. Charmant avait décidé d'arrêter les négociations avec Arendelle pour rentrer au plus vite, ils n'avaient pas mis plus de deux heures. Et maintenant que le fils du Ténébreux attendait la venue de son père, le temps semblait se ralentir, se tendre, chaque seconde étant plus longue que la précédente. Tous étaient venus, Regina, les Charmants, même Crochet, tous attendaient comme lui.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre son fils, Ginn ainsi que cinq noviens, seul deux d'entre eux leur étaient inconnus. Henry prit sa mère dans ses bras tandis qu'Emma accueillait la chasseuse de rêve comme une sœur. Les autres voyageurs des étoiles saluèrent les personnes qu'ils connaissaient, Crochet et le jeune Neal échangèrent une poignée de main, Sharon prit Blanche dans ses bras. Ses étrangers auraient pu être de leur propre famille tellement chacun d'entre eux comptaient pour eux. En cinq ans, les quatre explorateurs avaient passé plus de temps dans la Forêt enchanté que sur Novus. L'un d'entre eux avait même élu domicile sur leur planète, Hampton disait ne plus vouloir chasser ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Henry embrassa rapidement Emma, ses grands-parents, son père avant de se rapprocher des deux inconnus. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, observant toutes les personnes les entourant sans un mot. Baelfire avait l'impression de les connaitre, sans savoir pourquoi leur visage lui était familier. Mais bizarrement il n'en avait que faire, il voulait connaitre la vérité, voir son père. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

- Je vous présente Elie Wallace et Chloé Armstrong, dit le jeune prince, ils voyageaient avec grand-père.

- Où est-il, Henry ? Où est mon père?

Il ne tenait plus, toute sa patience avait disparu. Il devait savoir, cela lui était devenu vital. Le garçon se tourna vers les deux visiteurs, l'air interrogateur. Lui souriant en retour, la jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux, semblant chercher une chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

- Nicolas...je veux dire, Rumple est à l'entrée du château, annonça-t-elle.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, Neal sortit de pièce. Il se précipita vers la grande porte, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, il courut aussi vite qu'il le put. Encore un couloir et il y serait, encore un couloir et il pourrait à nouveau respirer, à nouveau vivre. Il était là, son père était bien là, comme l'avait dit la jeune Chloé. Il tenait Belle dans ses bras, de légers sillons sur les joues. Il était vivant, Rumpelstliskin, l'homme qui les avait sauvées des griffes de Pan, son géniteur. Baelfire resta interdit quelques secondes, se maudissant de n'avoir pas cru Ginn, de n'avoir soutenu la bibliothécaire, d'avoir dénigré les croyances de Futura. S'il avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt, s'il ne s'était pas acharné à fuir la magie, il ne se serait pas imposé un inutile deuil, une inutile peine.

- Papa !

* * *

Tout était calme et tranquille, une journée presque paradisiaque pour quelqu'un n'ayant connu que la lumière artificielle durant deux ans, pour l'équipage du Destinée. S'il avait eu le choix, Elie ne quitterait pas cette planète mais il ne l'avait pas. Rush désertait le vaisseau, il devait donc rester à bord pour trouver une solution de rentrer sur Terre. Rush, il devait se faire à l'idée de l'appeler dorénavant Rumpelstliskin. Quelle que soit la personne ou la créature qu'il était, le scientifique s'était bien moquait d'eux. Il n'avait jamais voulu rejoindre la Voie Lactée, il n'espérait que retrouver sa planète. Et Chloé l'avait aidé. Il l'avait détesté en l'apprenant, il s'était senti trahi, elle, sa meilleure amie, complotant dans son dos dans un but contraire au sien. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient souvent affrontés tous les deux, leurs opinions divergents sur de nombreux choix mais jamais il n'aurait cru cela d'elle. Il savait que la relation particulière qu'elle entretenait avec l'acariâtre scientifique l'avait changé, la rendant plus solitaire, plus renfermée, il n'avait pourtant en aucun cas imaginé qu'elle puisse épouser sa cause. Cependant toute sa colère avait disparu, aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, lorsqu'il avait vu Rush retrouver sa famille, son amour, son monde. Le petit génie avait commencé à s'en vouloir après avoir maudit Rumpelstliskin de n'avoir rien dit, il comprenait l'engouement de son amie, tous voulaient retrouver leur planète, le scientifique plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait la nature du lien qui unissait Chloé au Ténébreux, Elie l'enviait. Elle avait gagné un objectif, une motivation, une famille, un père. Les Nakais ne leur avaient pas fait vivre qu'un cauchemar sans nom, ils les avaient rapprochés, ne faisait d'eux qu'une part de l'autre. À chaque instant, ils savaient où l'autre se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait, leurs souvenirs se mêlant comme ceux d'un seul être. Le prince des math aurait préféré que Chloé ou Rush le lui apprenne plus tôt, ne pas découvrir cet étrange lien les unissant en même temps que de pure inconnue. Il aurait voulu qu'ils lui fassent tous les deux un peu plus confiance. Arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune femme, il contempla le paysage les entourant, digne des plus beaux films d'héroïco-fantaisie. Il se verrait bien vivre ici.

- Ginn a contacté la nouvelle Novus, Matt vient nous chercher demain matin. Nous serons toujours à porter du Destinée.

Chloé leva les yeux vers lui, ils transmettaient toutes ses émotions refoulées et contraires l'envahissant. Elle se sentait perdue, c'était évident, elle ne savait pas si elle devait écouter son cœur ou sa raison, rester ou repartir. Elie aurait voulu la trainer de force à bord, ne pas lui laisser le choix mais il ne fit rien. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui, il ne voulait que son bonheur.

- Il y a un autre moyen, murmura-t-elle. Il existe une autre solution pour vous ramener sur Terre.

- Vous ? Tu ne veux pas revoir notre planète ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant la surface du lac leur faisant face.

- J'ai cherché ce monde avec autant d'ardeur que Rumpel ou Ginn pendant plus d'un an. C'est comme retrouver sa planète après des années mais repartir parce que quelqu'un te dit que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Plus rien ne m'attend sur Terre, Elie, alors qu'ici, j'ai une famille et des souvenirs de toute une vie.

- Mais il y a Matt.

Chloé resta muette, il avait vu juste. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer du lieutenant Scott pourtant elle ne voulait pas non plus le forcer à quoique se soit. Alors Elie s'assit à ses côtés, passant un bras protecteur sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, juste la soutenir. C'était son choix.

- Quelle est ta solution-miracle ?

- Tu vas te moquer de moi.

- Rien ne me paraîtra plus ridicule depuis que j'ai vu une femme disparaitre dans un halo de fumer.

- Nicolas a gardé un haricot magique. En le cultivant, chacun d'entre vous pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Il ne se ferait décidément pas à tout. Il pouvait accepter qu'une certaine forme de magie existe cependant il aurait du mal à tout croire. Mais pour Chloé, il pourrait faire un effort, parce qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, parce qu'elle lui offrait un moyen de rentrer chez lui, parce qu'il pourrait enfin revoir sa mère.

Six mois plus tard

Le jour du départ était arrivé, leur persévérance avait été récompensé. Tous allaient pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux. Tamara observa l'ancien équipage du Destiné, elle voulait se souvenir de chaque visage, de chacun d'eux. Elle ne les verrait plus, aucun d'eux, parce qu'elle ne partait pas, elle restait dans la Forêt Enchanté. L'infirmière laissa ses yeux voyager de personne en personne, elle ne voulait rien oublier de ses derniers instants tous ensemble. Camille remerciant chaleureusement Archie, un plaisir non dissimulé peint sur le visage, Brody faisant ses adieux aux Noviens, impatient de retrouver son foyer, Becker échangeant ses secrets culinaires avec Granny, ne semblant pas vraiment déterminé à rentrer chez lui, Barnes tenant Leroy dans ses bras, lui exprimant toute sa gratitude, Lisa et Ronald, main dans la main, remerciant la Méchante Reine ainsi que son compagnon de leur hospitalité. Vanessa discutant avec Mulan, la soeur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, Volker débattant avec Elie sur les meilleurs adaptions cinématographiques des contes, Varro partageant avec la Fée bleu les différentes techniques de pyromanie. Tous allaient lui manquer, tous sans exception. Son regard se posa sur Chloé, qui aurait pu croire qu'elle réussirait à convaincre Matthew de rester, lui qui était si pressé de rencontrer son fils. Se tenant par la main, ses deux là respiraient vraiment l'amour, ce monde était parfait pour eux, ils étaient à leur place ici. Matt conseillait Ginn, la jeune chasseuse de rêve ayant décidé d'entamer la quête de la colonie disparue avec son compagnon, tandis que Chloé observait d'un œil attentif, imité par Belle ainsi que Baelfire, la discussion légèrement houleuse entre Rush et le colonel Young. Ils formaient une magnifique petite famille, grande, complexe mais où l'amour régnait, où tous étaient acceptés, même l'oncle un peu renfrogné qu'était devenu Everett.

- Nous devons nous dire adieu, je suppose.

Tamara se tourna pour faire face à Camille, la déléguée aux ressources humaines avait vu juste. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, excepté à son amant mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner sa nouvelle vie. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi, la Terre n'était plus sa maison, le Destiné l'était devenu. Mais maintenant que tout l'équipage avait abandonné le vaisseau, elle voulait se construire son chez-soi.

- Prenez soin de lui, ajouta Camille en désignant Everett du menton, de lui et de tout le monde.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de les quitter d'une semelle.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent, ces adieux scellant le départ des Terriens. Des larmes coulèrent, celles que tous s'étaient refusé de verser, tous se promirent de ne jamais s'oublier, de régulièrement se revoir. Chacun pressa son haricot en pensant à sa demeure et ils disparurent les uns après les autres. Ceux ayant décidé de rester se sourirent, ils avaient tous trouvé quelque chose sur cette planète, des proches, l'amour ou tout simplement un lieux de vie, rien de plus que le bonheur. Tous rentrèrent chez eux, Varro tenant Vanessa par la taille, Volker gardant amoureusement la main de Scarlett dans la sienne, les Charmant en grande discussion, tous les Charmants, les quatre générations et ceux ne faisant partie de cette famille que depuis quelques mois. Parce qu'être un Charmant signifiait avoir une famille, être comme une sœur, un père ou un oncle pour l'un d'entre d'eux . Ainsi Rumpelstliskin, Belle, David, Blanche-Neige, Régina, Robin, Everett, Tamara, Baelfire, Emma, Crochet, Elie, Matthew, Chloé, Ginn, Neal et Henry regagnèrent ensemble leur château. Car chacun d'entre eux savait qu'ils pouvaient compter sur les autres et que jamais il ne souffrirait de la solitude ou de l'abandon des autres, parce qu'ils étaient une famille, le plus précieux des trésors pour les autres.

Ils vécurent tous de belle et longue vie, remplie de rebondissement, d'aventure, d'inoubliable moment. Les deux chasseurs de rêve ne trouvèrent jamais la colonie perdue. Après dix ans de chasse incessante, ils s'installèrent à leur tour sur la Terre de magie auprès de leur famille de cœur, ayant eux aussi trouvé le bonheur. Le seul dieu novien gouta lui aussi au bonheur, il eut deux autres enfants, perpétuant jusqu'à nos jours son nom ainsi que son histoire.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et n'ayez aucune pitié, s'il vous plait._


End file.
